horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Malik
Basic Information Human Name: Finley Ferris Fenton Real Name: Malik, Son of Satan (Formerly Lucifer) Lifetime on Earth: 1966-1977 Parents: Satan, God (twice removed) Siblings: None First Life Originally born Finley (6 letters in the name and 6th letter of the alphabet) Ferris (6 letters in the name/6 letter of the alphabet) Fenton (6th letter in the alphabet/6 letters in the name) in Las Vegas Nevada on 6/6/66 (666) at exactly 3:00 AM (the hour of the devil). He was exactly 6 lbs and 6 ounces (666). He came out backwards by his feet (an insult to the holy trinity, the father son and holy spirit). He was born in Pattaya Thailand (most sinful city in the world) while his family was on vacation there. He was born in a christian hospital, it was said a roar like that of a lion (Peter 5:8), it was also said that an earthquake occured right after he came out and the air grew cold, and the power went out in the entire city. The outage lasted 6 days, 6 hours and 6 minutes (666). He grew blond hair and has big blue eyes. He and his family went back to Dublin where they are from and started raising him. He was a sickly child most of his life. He didn't speak until age 3. He and his family moved to America at the age of 5 so he could receive American schooling. He was noted for being extremly smart and very articulate in the way he spoke. One thing did worry his parents however, whenever they tried to go to Church, he would fall ill with a high fever and vomiting. The reason they didn't know he was sickly, is because there was a cross hanging above his bed. One day, they finally took Finley to church with them and Finley was told just to hold it in. They where a catholic family. During a sermon, a preist by the name of Father Roy Garland came down splashing holy water on the people renewing their baptismal vows. When Roy reached Finley family, he started hearing voices, and saw Finley staring at him, his eyes cold as night. Roy shook his head and it was back to normal, he splashed the family with the holy water, and Finley started screaming, as if he had just started feeling the most agonizing pain in the world, after mass Father Roy requested to see the family and he requested to see Finley alone in his office. Father Roy tried to distract Finley with small talk, but then out of nowhere Finley went limp and his skin turned a pitch of pure white. Father Roy started praying, and then Finley awoke mid "Our Father". Finley was facing away from Father Roy, when because of the huge storm outside that had begun a that began that morning a huge clap of thunder shook the Church and all the power went out and all the crosses in the church flipped upside down. The door to the office slammed shut and locked. Then suddenly the power came back on. Finley was gone, but Father Roy felt someone tap him on his back, he turned around and Finleys eyes were black as night and he stuck out his hand and Father Roy was sent flying back into a wall. Father Roy was in agony, and then suddenly Finley started speaking fluent Aramaic, since Father Roy was fluent in Aramaic he understood every word Finley started saying in a voice not his own, a very deep ominous gravely voice. Finley said "What was your intent Priest, bringing me in this room alone with you? Did you want to know why I screamed when you threw your cursed water at me, or why you started seeing things? Or maybe, why your mother died in childbirth?, Or why your father came home after work every day and beat you with his belt? Or why you listened to the false promises, and false hope of salvation fed to you." The priest then said "Silence Demon, you do not scare me for I am a child of the light". FInley replied "I am no demon", and then suddenly the lights came on and the crosses flipped back right side up and Finley dropped down. The Priest called an ambulance and the family was horrified. Luckily, the priest had his tape recorder on and was able to send it to the roman catholic church in Vatican City. He was trying to get an excrosim for Finley, the excrosim was given an astounding yes, and the pope wanted to do the excrosim himself in person. The family was sent the papacies personal plane and Finley along with the priest and the mother and father of Finley. As soon as Finley was brought near Vatican City he was screaming in agony, for the holy energy the place gives off is to much. But they had to drag him there, he even fainted on the way in. They got to the pope, but now he was screaming and speaking slight spurts of Aramaic. The priest asked "When do we start". The pope said "Im afraid I must start now". The priest said "Shall I come?" The pope said "Yes, you must help restrain him, this ceremony requires ordained people only". They injected Finley by suprise with a sedative and traveled deep into the Papal Palace, and down 12 sets of steep stairs and into a dark room, the floor was dirt. The Pope said "Grab a torch" to everybody, and they traveled deep into what they found out was the Catacombs and deep down past it. And eventually reached a place where there was a white light deep ahead, they traveled there and they made it to a flight of stairs made of stones. The Priest said "It Can't be", the pope said "Yes, the excrosim room of the papacy is real, nobody has been down here in almost 2,000 years". They went down and tied him down to the huge stone table in the middle of the floor. The pope said "Get that latch over there Roy". He went and pulled the latch and a huge light shined down right on the table from above. The pope opened his bible and said "in the name of the father, son and holy spirit blessing himself and everyone else in the room followed suit. The pope then flipped to a spot in his bible and began opening his mouth, taking a deep breath and began "Vade Retro, Satana Crux savara sit mihi lux/ Non draco sit mihi dux, Vade retro satana, numquam suade mihi vana, sunt mala quae libas/ Ipse venena bibas", and the eyes of Finley shot open. He then continued "In nomine patris et filii spiritus, ego praecipio tibi relinquere terrena consequat!". Finley started shaking in the binds. They started splashing holywater on what binded him so he could not break free. The priest continued " Diabolus nunc alloquimur, iubeo carne relinquere, abire quo habitat spiritus corpus, Unde cum virtus omnia et coeperunt qui creavit omnia finietur". Finley then shook the binds violently, and then the priest threw holy water at him, and the entire papal city above was shaking with a 8.0 earthquake on the rictor scale, and the room was shaking, but it would not cave in. The priest then began again "Diabolus in nomine Domini lesu christi praecipio tibi ut ostendas!!!!!!" And then Finley stopped moving, and his restraints broke, and he sat up. The priests and guards tried to restrain him back down sorrounding the table, but they were all around the edge, he stuck both his hands out and sent them flying back. The pope then said in plain English "WHO ARE YOU DEVIL!!!!!!". Finley said finally in a strange voice "Quis enim non est in me, qui non est de me numquam". The pope said back " n nomine Domini nostri Jesu Christi, qui te iubeo facias me". Finley replied "Ego sum qui unum filium." The pope replied " Hoc vas habitas, non fuit ad puer non sit?" Finley replied " Tu sagacissimus, vicor terrenum Christi". "Simpliciter et tu tibi ego filius diaboli". The pope said " The pope said "Oh my god", and the hole where the light was shining from slammed shut. Smoke filled the room and Finley replied "Nemo umquam puer liberos sinet pontifice superiorem Roy, Tibi meam corpus ad domum reversus sum ex inferis". And then suddenly the light refilled the room, and the pope heard a voice "I will be back one day" is what it said, and the body in which he had once inhabited lay dead. The pope, the priest and his guards brought the body back through the cavern into the catacombs, and then through the tunnel that seperates the stairs from the papal palace. They got there, and the parents were crying, as the guards held his limp body. The pope said "I failed". Later, the body was buried in the papal catcombs in its own chamber. For Malik knew, making the pope live with his failure was a greater torture than any inflicted by him. April 2nd 2005 Malik once again broke through the physical barrier and once again inhabited his old vessel lying in its chamber in the Papal Catacombs, his body was being preserved with a series of injections given to his body daily. He was powerful enough now from feeding in hell for the past 30+ years on the souls of the damned where he could inhabit this normally completly internally destroyed body. The eyes of the body shot open, and using his power he split the 90 ton rock in half that was over his body and stoood up out of his casket. He sensed the time of the popes death was coming, he came back because he wanted to consume the soul of the pope while he was vulnerable. He started walking through the catacombs, and noticed the chamber was sealed off, so he split the heavy metal door that blocked his chamber in half and walked through. he then walked through the catacombs and noticed the old entrance was sealed off, so he simply destroyed the barrier. It was night time and the papal night watch was outside roaming around, he rose out of the ground chambers and onto the papal floor. The power in the papal palace went out instantly, and all the crosses flipped upside down and the rooms grew cold, and the smell of burning sulfur filled the entire palace. The pope sensed this, but was too weak and could not do anything. The papal guards saw him, as they ran towards him, he stuck his hand out at them and they flew back and smacked into a wall. He then devoured the souls of those papal guards, and moved onto the Papal Apartments where he found the pope lying. The pope saw him and stared at Malik intently, without fear and passed away looking into Malik's eyes. Malik knew the pope did not fear him, and suddenly the spirit of Pope John Paul II tapped him on the shoulder and stuck out his hand and screamed "BACK TO HELL", and Malik was cast out. Category:Characters Category:Demon